Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-10q}{8} + \dfrac{7q}{8}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-10q + 7q}{8}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3q}{8}$